


High Esteem

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gaslighting, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sappy, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford has a question for Bill. “Have you ever had other lovers?”





	High Esteem

“Have you ever had other lovers?”

Ford flushes at his own question; he sounds like a jealous heroine from a romance novel. Ford is in Bill’s arms, resting against his warm form while Bill splays the fingers of his large hand against Ford’s thigh. Bill squeezes him gently, slipping his thumb down to the sensitive inner flesh; Ford shivers at that, ready to forget all about his question.

“Yes,” Bill says, pushing his thumb swiftly between Ford’s thighs. The thumb finds Ford’s cock and starts to rub along its length, pushing against the ridge of the head. Ford wonders if Bill is attempting to distract Ford from his words, but that turns out to be wrong as Bill goes on: “Other humans, too. I’m sad to say you’re not my first in any way, Ford.”

“Oh.”

Bill chuckles. “Are you disappointed, my Fordsy? Don’t be.”

“I’m sorry,” Ford says, knowing he’s being ridiculous; Bill is an immortal, he has existed for an infinity. Of course Bill has been with other ones of his kind, and he has chosen many other humans before Ford; why wouldn’t he have loved them as well? Still, the truth is sour. Ford wants to be special.

“What makes you think you’re not?” Bill moves his whole hand between Ford’s legs; his other hand comes to rest on Ford’s chest, caressing his pecs and pulling him tighter against Bill. “You are special to me, more so than any of the others.”

“Why? There is nothing unique about me.” Aside from his fingers, but Ford knows that means nothing, especially not to a creature like Bill who has seen everything. “What if you get bored of me?”

“Geesh.” Bill’s hands stop moving on him, both falling slack against his legs. “I guess I shouldn’t have said anything, huh?”

Ford should stop being childish and deny that, tell Bill that he did nothing wrong. Instead, he stays silent, looking down at himself. His cock is still soft, while usually Bill never fails to turn him on; a true testament to exactly how pathetic Ford is.

“You think I could get bored of you.” Bill lifts his other hand to Ford’s head, laying it down on top of it. “You really think that could happen?”

Ford shrugs. “Anything is possible.”

“Hmm. Okay, let’s try it this way.” Bill pushes one finger beneath Ford’s jaw, tilting his head upwards. “Do you think I’m a horrible, shallow, inconsiderate person?”

“What? No!” Ford turns around so he’s fully facing Bill, holding onto his large wrist. “I would never!”

“Then why do you think I’d toss away your love?” Bill brushes the back of his index finger against Ford’s cheek. “Why can’t you let yourself believe me, Stanford?”

There is no judgment in Bill’s eye, and that really drives the whole thing in, how foolish he’s being. Ford wants to look away, or shrink and disappear, or wake up and pretend this whole stupid thing was just a stupid, normal dream. Bill doesn’t let him do any of that as he takes a gentle hold of Ford’s shoulders, pulling him close.

“See, Fordsy,” Bill says, “this is what makes you special.”

Ford wants to laugh. “Me being a complete idiot?”

“I like idiots, they’re fun.” Bill shrugs before dropping his hands down to Ford’s back, stroking the muscles there for a moment before wrapping his arms around Ford. “What makes you special is the way you’ve devoted yourself to me. I have loved many, Ford. Few have loved me back.”

Shifting his eye into a mouth, Bill kisses Ford’s forehead.

“No one has loved me like you do.”

Bill holds onto him tight, which is exactly what Ford needs; he feels like he can’t stop shaking over those words, repeating them in his mind. It sounds so impossible, but he doesn’t doubt Bill; Bill has never been anything less than truthful to him. No one has loved Bill like Ford does. The idea of that makes Ford feel powerful, and small.

“Drunk on power already?” Bill laughs, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “I like that.”

“It’s just-” Ford shakes his head before pressing his cheek against Bill’s surface, holding onto his sides. “I don’t want you to leave me,” he says, closing his eyes.

“Shh.” Bill entwines his fingers into his curls, gripping them lightly. “I’ve got you, Fordsy. I’ve got you forever.”


End file.
